The Game (Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar)
by Katie Michaelis
Summary: Based on the Abridged Series! Marik plays a game and something happens to Bakura! What will Marik do?


_*this belongs to the YuGiOh property, not mine. This idea is mine though! This will be from Abridged by LittleKuriboh, so I hope you like it!*_

 _Marik was playing and reacting to another PC Game like the usual, as Bakura sat next to him, watching him play. Sometimes Bakura would add on to of what Marik does or say, and Marik usually would reply to him. As Marik played, the British spirit glanced at the clock, and was a bit surprised that it was nearly 3 AM. Bakura leaned on his chair, crossing his arms as he continued watching the tombkeeper play "Mad Father". Slowly, and gradually, Bakura suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open. The sound of Marik talking was still there, but suddenly, his eyes couldn't stay open. Then, his eyes finally closed, and the sound of his love suddenly vanished._

 _Marik was playing the RPG game known as "Mad Father". He was actually quite enjoying it, and he was sure that his subscribers would to! As he played, he thought it would be a good idea to give his crush a joke._

 _"Bakura, hey Bakura!"_

 _No response._

 _"hheeeyyy Bakura!"_

 _Still, no response. He was sure by now the Britain would respond. Marik shrugged and glanced at Bakura, when he stopped the character in the game. His purple eyes looked at Bakura, now fast asleep._

 _"What the frig Bakura! Why are you…" he was about to continue when he looked at the clock on his phone._

 _"Holy Winged Dragon of Ra! Its 2:45 AM already?!" He nearly shrieked, blinking a few times. He thought on waking up the sleeping figure, but the sight of Bakura sleeping before the tombkeeper himself made him smile. It was usually Marik himself sleeping first then Bakura. However Bakura was the last to wake up. Marik wanted to cuddle with him so badly, but he couldn't just leave his fans! Gently, and cautiously, Marik pulled Bakura towards him and away from the chair, as the Britain lay slack on the tombkeeper. Marik then lifted him up and placed the spirit on his lap. The thief grunted a little, and that caused Marik to stop dead on his tracks. He didn't want Bakura to find out that he too was gay! He was already close to finding out when he played "Bloodlines"! Suddenly, Bakura stopped, as Marik could hear his soft breathing. He sighed of relief, as he looked at Bakura. Bakura rested on his shoulder, but facing forward. Like, let's say Bakura's head rested on the curve of the neck to the shoulder. He then kissed the spirit's cheek gently and softly, and let Bakura rest on him. Since the game only needed the keyboard arrow keys o D, he used only 1 hand to use it. The other hand was wrapped around Bakura's stomach very lightly, but will grow tightly if he falls. Marik was about to continue, moving the character a little when he heard a light snore coming from Bakura. Marik blushed lightly, as he could feel his heart beating so rapidly, he felt as if his heart was about to come out of his mouth. Ever since Bakura is a heavy sleeper, Marik can scream and talk as loud as he wants. However, he talked in a quiet talking tone, as in half yelling and half whispering, so he could hear his lover's soft breaths, and sometimes, lightly snoring._

 _After he finished the game, Marik glanced at the time._

 _'3:20 huh...' he thought, as he looked at Bakura. Yep, he was passed out alright. His mouth was open slightly. Usually when that happens, Marik knows that he is OUT. Marik gently placed one of Bakura's arm around his neck, as he scooted his chair away from the computer desktop. He then got up, and used 1 hand and wrapped around Bakura's back. The other one picked up his legs, in other words, Marik picked up Bakura bridal style. He walked upstairs and used his foot to open the bedroom. Soon after, Marik walked towards the bed, as he set Bakura down. Bakura's legs dangled, as his arms were spread. Marik went and changed to his lavender PJ's, as he looked at Bakura's. He took a deep breath. Looks like he has some business to take care of. He took Bakura's PJ's, and went over to him. He sat the thief up, as he slowly took his shirt off. He looked at his bare chest, as he gingerly put on his PJ. It was a jacket but with buttons. He buttoned it up, but had 3 buttons unbuttoned. He took a shaky breath and looked at his pants._

 _'this is it.' he thought, as he turned red as a rose._

 _'I hope that Bakura doesn't wake up at this time.' he continued thinking, as he took yet another shaky breath. Wait...he thought. He remembered that one day, it was morning and Bakura was, of course, still passed out. Suddenly, when Marik whispered to Bakura to wake up, he did. He was half asleep at first, however, with Marik's help by picking him up bridal style and putting him on the couch downstairs, Bakura woke up. Maybe if he whispered, 'stand up', Bakura will! Marik leaned on him, as he faced his ear._

 _"Bakura, can you help me for a second?" He whispered, as Bakura grunted, shifting a little. He can hear him. Usually when Marik whispers to him, the spirit growls, or shrugs. This is actually working._

 _"This won't take long I promise. I need you to stand up. I'll help you don't worry." He continued, as slowly, the thief sat up. If Marik didn't catch him, Bakura would've fell to the bed and then...well...game over. Marik slowly helped him stand up, as he slowly unbelted his jeans. He gulped._

 _'Please don't wake up,' he kept on repeating in his head, while he didn't say a word. As soon as he took off Bakura's pants, he felt a little heavy. He looked up, as he saw Bakura literally about to fall. Marik got up fast, and caught him just in time._

 _"Thanks love," He whispered, as he suddenly blushed. What if he heard that?!_

 _'stupid Marik stupid!' he thought, as he used 1 hand to do a massive face palm. He then set Bakura on the bed, as he placed his pants on, no problem. Then, he placed Bakura rightfully on his side of the bed, while Marik went over and sat on his own. He then put the covers on both of them, and turned off the light. This is it! He then leaned on Bakura, as Bakura shifted to his side._

 _'Perfect.' He thought, as he hugged him gently, but tight. Then, suddenly, Bakura wrapped his arms around him. He felt a pair of eyes watch him, as Marik shakily and nervously looked up and saw the brunette eyes watching him, smirking at the same time._

 _"Wh...When did you..." He mumbled as Bakura chuckled a little._

 _"I woke up when you stripped me down. I just pretended to sleep at that part. I heard everything." Bakura explained, as Marik turned red. He stuffed his face in Bakura's chest, as Bakura held him close._

 _"You really are gay, aren't you.." Bakura asked, as Marik nodded._

 _"I admit it..." Marik said, muffled by literally stuffing his face in Bakura's chest. Bakura chuckled, and both of them fell fast asleep. They both knew that the next day will be fantastic.  
_


End file.
